Episode 3086 (25th June 1990)
Plot Curly tries to postpone dinner with the Taylors until Jack and Vera are talking to each other, to no avail. Tracy is annoyed that Ken is teaching at her school and tells Deirdre the other kids know about him having an affair and give her stick for it. Alf tells Audrey the truth about the new laws to stop her going to the tax office. Deirdre rows with Ken for taking a job at Tracy's school as he's put her through enough already. He says he needed the work. Curly worries about the Taylors meeting the Duckworths and warns Vera that they don't drink or swear. Ken apologises to Tracy for working at the school and offers to leave. Alf tells Audrey that she's down in the books as getting a salary, for tax purposes. He admits it's £2,000 a year. She calculates she's earned £10,000 and demands the money. Deirdre sees headmistress Mrs Jeffers. She advises Deirdre to take Tracy on holiday, as she has finished her exams. Jack is adamant he won't be attending dinner. Mrs Jeffers reprimands Ken for keeping Andy in after school hours without prior notice and tells him the rules have changed since he left teaching. Alf gives Audrey a bank book. Tracy is delighted when Deirdre tells Dave that he can't come with them to Scarborough. Ken doesn't approve of Deirdre taking Tracy out of school. Vera puts Jack on his best behaviour for the Taylors, but the strain is too much, they row and he ends up calling her a trollop in front of their guests. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregory *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Mrs Jeffers - Romy Baskerville *Dave Barton - David Beckett *Mr Taylor - John Jardine *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Bettabuy - Shop floor *6 Chepstow Road - Hallway and living room *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Corridor and head's office *Street in Manchester city centre Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf has a lot of explaining to do when Audrey discovers she's been a wage earner for five years. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,900,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1990 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD